


Secret Collections

by SuzukiChiyeko



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Pictures, Revenge, Sneakiness, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiChiyeko/pseuds/SuzukiChiyeko
Summary: During a night at Ryouma’s place, Izumi discovers the pictures Ryouma made while he was asleep and seeks revenge.《Originally written in 2014》





	Secret Collections

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the act in the manga where Ryouma took pictures of Izumi while he was sleeping. I thought it'd be funny to write about Izumi finding out about Ryouma's sneaky act and reacting to it.

Izumi kicked the covers off, feeling too hot beneath the thick, warm fabric. The scent of sweat lingered inside the bedroom, but it wasn’t just his scent. Rolling onto his side, he saw Ryouma’s face right next to his. Ryouma appeared to be sleeping soundly, his lips forming a tiny smile. Izumi guessed he was tired from their lovemaking and didn’t want to wake him yet.

Putting on the glasses he had left on the nightstand beside him, Izumi let his eyes wander around the bedroom. Ryouma’s place was nice and clean, just how he remembered it. The only mess was the clothes lying on the ground. It took a couple of moments for Izumi to realize that he was still naked, but it couldn’t bother him. He felt too hot to wear anything anyway and it wasn’t like anyone else would see him, except for Ryouma once he’d woken up.

Glancing at his boyfriend once more, Izumi wondered if Ryouma had ever watched him while he was sleeping. It did seem a bit creepy, but on the other hand…wasn’t that something lovers did? Seeing a peaceful, happy expression on the face of the person you loved is satisfying, after all.

‘Maybe I should take a picture of him,’ Izumi thought to himself. He then shook his head. ‘No, wouldn’t that be weird? Who the heck make pictures of someone while they’re sleeping?’

When he spotted Ryouma’s cell phone on the other nightstand, Izumi grew curious. Carefully, he got out of the bed and walked around it to grab he device. Once he had it, he flipped it open and checked the pictures Ryouma had made with it. There seemed to be many of them, mostly from several events Ryouma had participated in.

Then, a picture of him sleeping in an oversized shirt caught his attention.

‘He…he really does have pictures of me!’ Izumi thought, his eyes wide with disbelief as he studied the many pictures that followed, ‘When did he make these?!’

Clenching the cell phone tightly, the blond felt his face heat up in embarrassment. It was still hard to believe that Ryouma had taken pictures of him without him knowing, not to mention that said pictures were somewhat provocative as well. Izumi had mixed feelings about it all. It was flattering that his boyfriend actually had any pictures of him to begin with, but he was also a bit upset that Ryouma had taken them while he wasn’t aware of it.

In such a difficult situation, there was only one proper solution…

Izumi smirked and laid the cell phone back on the nightstand, only to walk back to his side of the bed to get his own cell phone. If Ryouma could take pictures of him sleeping, he could do the same thing to him. Preparing to take a picture, Izumi pointed the camera of his phone at Ryouma. He tried to find the best angle and quickly snapped a few pictures. However, the result didn’t satisfy him.

‘Something’s missing,’ Izumi said to himself. Creeping closer to the other, he gently pulled the covers down a bit to expose Ryouma’s bare torso. Instinctively, Izumi took a step back and hid his cell phone, waiting to see if Ryouma would wake up. Luckily, he didn’t.

As Izumi continued, his face lit up even more. Here he was, secretly taking pictures of a practically naked guy. Well, technically Ryouma _was_ naked, but the covers were hiding his private parts. Nevertheless, it made Izumi feel like a big pervert. Then again, if he was a pervert for doing this, didn’t that mean that Ryouma was perverted as well?

‘This is embarrassing!’ he screamed internally, ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this!’

Despite his thoughts, Izumi couldn’t stop pressing the button of the device in his hand. Denying that he was enjoying it was futile; it was already obvious from the way his face flushed every time a new picture appeared on his display. No one could blame him, not since Ryouma had great looks and a nice body. Any of his female fans would have done the same and perhaps even more.

Not that Izumi would ever let that happen, of course. Ryouma was his and no one else’s.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Izumi put his cell phone away and covered his face in his hands. He didn’t even want to know how red he was right then. The best he could do was go back to sleep and pray that Ryouma wouldn’t find out.


End file.
